


This is What Forever Feels Like

by magnusbicon



Series: Christmas Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, but for now, hint at immortal husbands? definitely, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: It wasn’t the first time that his gratefulness for Magnus overwhelmed him, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.ormalec + christmas sappiness





	This is What Forever Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Actual prompt: cuddling in bed, watching Christmas films, eating gingerbread that they attempted to make but it tastes terrible and also discussing their bet of who can buy the other the sappiest gift
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all! <3

“Magnus, where are we going?” Alec asked, unable to hold back the smile on his face as Magnus guided him forward. He had forced him to put a blindfold over his eyes before they stepped through the portal, and now they were walking slowly, Magnus’ hands gripping his arms and pushing him forward. It was Christmas Eve, and apparently Magnus had gotten Isabelle to take over for Alec for the holiday, promising her a nice gift in return.

“Patience, Alexander. We’re almost there.” Magnus’ breath hit the back of Alec’s neck and he shivered, goosebumps forming on his skin as excitement curled in his stomach. They had both been so busy lately with their work that they hadn’t gotten alone time in weeks, and any that they did have was uneventful because they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep.  

Alec let out a sigh, but still allowed a smile to cross his face. Wherever they were, it was quiet, devoid of traffic and pollution and the overall vibe of the city. There was no denying that Alec thrived in New York, but getting away every once in a while was nowhere near the end of the world, especially if he was with Magnus. Peace was not something that he came upon often, and he would take every opportunity he could to experience just a small taste of it.

It was cold, but there was no wind, just still, silent air that seeped into Alec’s skin. Of course, as soon as Magnus sensed that he was cold, he sent a little jolt of magic through him, warming him up and causing a gasp to escape his throat. He could almost see the amused smirk that was curling on Magnus’ face, and he was getting more and more antsy. Alec wanted to kiss him senseless and make up for all of the lost time.

“Here we are,” Magnus said cheerily, removing one of his hands from Alec’s arm and sliding the other to his lower back. “Just walk forward a few more steps.” Alec went slowly, making sure that he didn’t trip over anything and ruin his reputation of being graceful. He heard Magnus walk around him and the sound of a door shutting before he felt fingers reaching around to untie the blindfold. He blinked as it fell from his head, his eyes immediately scanning the room.

From what he could tell they were in a cabin, with a small kitchen to their right, a living room in front of them, and two closed doors which he assumed lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. The lights were dimmed and the space was decorated for Christmas, complete with red candles that were lit and scattered around the room. It felt almost as homey as the loft did, and Alec’s heart skipped a beat. When he tore his eyes away from his surroundings and focused back in on Magnus, his warm brown eyes were shining in that beautiful way they always did when he was especially happy. It was one of the first things Alec had noticed about him when they met.

On the outside Magnus was all confidence, swaying his shoulders and spouting out witty remarks, but his eyes were what showed Alec all of the care that he was hiding inside of him. Magnus was undoubtedly the most compassionate person he had ever met, never hesitating to do what was right even if it was at a great personal cost to him. He was so much more than just Alec’s boyfriend. He was the man who shined a light on Alec’s previously bleak future, the man who taught him that it was perfectly fine to trust his moral compass over the Clave’s unwavering insistence of having power, that he could become the leader he was meant to be and also love who he wanted to love. Magnus Bane was a man that never stopped giving, and Alec only hoped that one day he would be able to offer something in return.

“What’s wrong, angel?” Magnus asked, his fingers smoothing over the wrinkle in between Alec’s eyebrows. Alec shook his head, blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes and reaching out to intertwine their fingers. He stepped forward to kiss his boyfriend slowly. It wasn’t the first time that his gratefulness for Magnus overwhelmed him, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.  

“You definitely win,” Alec murmured when they pulled back, resting his forehead against Magnus’ gently. Magnus let out a soft laugh, immediately catching onto what he meant. They had bet each other at the beginning of the month about who would get the other the sappiest Christmas present, and while Alec’s was perfectly gooey, it was nothing compared to this.

“I do have centuries of wisdom on you,” Magnus said, pressing another quick kiss to Alec’s lips. “But I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it someday.”

Alec stepped back then, rolling his eyes and not holding back the goofy grin that he felt on his face. “I love a challenge,” he mocked, before stepping further into the cabin. There was already an opened bottle of wine sitting on the counter, and he pulled two glasses down from the cabinet, filling them up. Magnus walked toward him slowly, an amused smile on his face, and tilted his head as Alec handed him the glass. Usually that meant that he was thinking, but he didn’t speak those thoughts out loud, and Alec decided not to pry.

“So,” Alec said, leaning against the opposite side of the counter from Magnus. “Do you have any special plans for tonight?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at his slightly suggestive tone, and he just grinned back, waiting for an answer.

“I thought we could just relax and watch some Christmas movies, since I’m sure you haven’t seen most of them.”

A sudden flood of excitement rushed through Alec at that idea, and he found himself nodding in agreement before his mind even caught up with his actions. They rarely ever got time to just sit down and do something simple, something that didn’t require much thought. It was oddly inviting, and Alec was sure his past self would be glaring at him for taking even a day off, but he was so glad that things had changed.

An hour later they were cuddled together on the couch, Alec’s face scrunching up as Buddy the elf ate gum off of the subway railing and Magnus laughing at his expression, and Alec decided then and there that he didn’t want just a lifetime with Magnus. He wanted forever.

He was totally going to win the sappiest present bet next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
